Enamorada
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. .:SongFic:. Feliz Día de San Valentín n.n Durante años te he estado esperando, Sasuke, y lo que siento por ti no se marchitara nunca... Especialmente en un día como éste .:SasuSaku:.


**¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados!**

**Personalmente, no me gusta demasiado esta festividad, que me parece más materialista que otra cosa, pero hace poco analicé la letra de esta canción de Amaral(quecuriosamente no es de mis favoritas :-P)y me pareció muy correcta para la pareja formada por Sasuke y Sakura... otro oneshot de los míos, y songfic además n.n Espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción _Enamorada_ pertenece a Amaral**

**

* * *

**

**ENAMORADA**

Por aquel entonces, yo no era más que una niña. Sin embargo, por más años que pasen, nunca olvidaré todo lo que él me hacía sentir.

_Como el olor de la hierba recién cortada,_

_Como el calor de los rayos del Sol._

_Como bañarse desnuda en el agua salada,_

_Como el sabor a helado de limón._

_Como el olor a café y tostadas,_

_Como alcanzar un tren que se escapa._

_Estaba enamorada, como una niña encaprichada._

Está bien, lo admito. Yo sólo era una más de las decenas de chicas que bebían los vientos por él. Sasuke, oh, Sasuke. Era sencillamente perfecto: guapo, buen ninja, serio y al parecer, el perfecto prófugo de ese insoportable síndrome llamado pubertad que empezaba a manifestarse al salir, alegres e ingenuos, de la Academia y de los protectores brazos de Iruka-sensei. Fue entonces cuando alguna suerte de milagro decidió que yo, Sakura Haruno, sería la compañera de equipo de mi gran amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha.

He de confesar que el principio fue catastrófico. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para percatarme de varias cosas: para empezar, Sasuke no era, ni por asomo, el príncipe azul, frío pero buena persona, que todas habíamos querido ver en él. Más bien era todo lo contrario: borde, egocéntrico, orgulloso, y centrado únicamente en su asunto pendiente con su hermano. Aunque se comportaba como si estuviera por encima de Naruto, su rivalidad hacia él era poco menos que pueril. Trataba a Kakashi-sensei como a un siervo, prácticamente, y al pobre le costó un dolor hacerse respetar. Y en cuanto a mí... bueno, a mí me declaró su odio el primer día como equipo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, que sólo fue superado el día en que abandonó la Villa de la Hoja.

Afortunadamente, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Llegó a dirigirme un sutil cumplido. Se volvió loco al ver que me había cortado el pelo, y a poco estuvo de matar a los shinobis de la Villa del Sonido. Me rescató cuando me enfrenté de manera inconsciente a Gaara del Desierto. Me hizo feliz, pero también me hizo mucho daño... Al marcharse, salí a su encuentro y le supliqué que no me abandonara. Aún así, lo hizo... Supe así que estaba enamorada.

_Como un domingo en la cama toda la mañana,_

_Como un paseo en la rambla de las flores._

_Como decir a escondidas palabras prohibidas,_

_Como bucear entre peces de colores._

_Como la luz de las velas temblando,_

_Como una orquesta de cuerda sonando._

Pasó el tiempo. Naruto se marchó con Jiraiya a entrenar, y abandonó también Konoha. Yo fui la única del equipo siete que permaneció, una vez convencí a la Godaime, la legendaria Tsunade, que me hiciera su alumna, y así fue. Durante cuatro años... cuatro largos años, me he esforzado en ser mejor, atesorando en mi interior todos y cada uno de los matices de lo que sentía por Sasuke... de lo que aún siento. La gente a mi alrededor creció y cambió, mientras que yo sigo anclada al pasado por una cadena de ardiente sharingan, y el fardo de los recuerdos de mi amor me curva la espalda. Dulce condena... hay días, cuando tengo tiempo, en que me detengo sólo para rememorar la manera en que le amaba, de manera tan inocente, tan...

_Estaba enamorada, como una niña encaprichada._

_Estaba de verdad enamorada,_

_No veía el mundo que me rodeaba._

Y hoy, una vez más, lo he vuelto a hacer. Dentro de media hora serán las doce en punto. Medianoche entre el trece y el catorce de febrero. Debería darme vergüenza, a mi edad y aún creyendo en la magia del Día de los Enamorados. En algún rincón de la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata estará haciendo un pastel de chocolate para ese cabezahueca de Naruto. Ino probablemente hará un arreglo de flores para dejarlo en la puerta de Kiba. Temari habrá mandado una tarjeta a la casa de los Nara, y puede que esta noche esté dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir, asegurándose a sí misma que como no llegue la misiva, se encargará personalmente de que el inepto del cartero que la haya extraviado sufra un castigo cruel, lento y muy doloroso. Río quedamente sólo de pensarlo.

Este año, yo no tengo ni chocolate, ni flores, ni una mísera tarjeta. Sólo tengo mi amor, todo mi amor, que recorre mis venas como una exhalación, fluye por mis capilares, impregna mi entendimiento y bombea añoranza desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sasuke... nunca dejaré de amarte.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me voy abandonando a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque la brisa nocturna azota mis desnudos antebrazos sin piedad. Mañana tendré una pulmonía, seguro. Mientras me inunda el sopor, me reprendo mentalmente por quedarme dormida en el mismo banco en que Sasuke me dejó tras dejarme inconsciente el fatídico día en que se marchó.

-Sasuke... –murmuro, tratando de contener una lágrima furtiva, luchando por conservarle en mi mente tal y como quiero recordarle.

-Dime.

Abro los ojos y me incorporo, sobresaltada, para quedarme mirando a mi izquierda, más tiesa que si me hubiera tragado un palo de escoba. Reconocería esos ojos negros hasta en mitad del Apocalipsis.

-Sa... Sa... Qué... ¿Qué haces tú...? –Apenas acierto a balbucir.

Tal y como le imaginaba, un poco más delgado quizá. Vestido de negro, sin bandana cubriendo su frente. Más cerca de mí por iniciativa propia de lo que jamás habría podido siquiera soñar. Me aparto por inercia. Definitivamente, me he quedado dormida y esto es un sueño. _Tiene que serlo_. Él me mira aún con esa expresión carente de sentimientos tan suya, fijamente, cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, esboza una sonrisa. _Ahora sí que sé que es un sueño_.

-Sigo esperando –me suelta de repente.

-¿Eh? .¿Esperando el qué? –Pregunto, saliendo parcialmente de mi ensimismamiento.

-Bueno, tú me ha llamado y ha dado la casualidad de que andaba por aquí y puedo responderte.

Me mira de nuevo, con intensidad. Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse. De repente, Sasuke pestañea y su sharingan aparece, inundando sus ojos. Cuánto se puede llegar a añorar una técnica ajena... El carmesí de sus ojos me hace reaccionar:

-Yo... eh... bueno, yo... quería... quería... desearte feliz Día de los Enamorados –tartamudeo. Me siento taladrada por su mirada-. No... no tengo chocolate, ni flores, ni... Sasuke, .¿por qué has vuelto?

Él sonríe con chulería, pero algo triste.

-Hace cuatro años –alza la mirada al cielo, el flequillo me impide que vea sus ojos- hubo una chica que me amó. Me lo confesó aquí mismo, .¿sabes? Ella... era una buena chica –el corazón comienza a latirme más deprisa-. Sin embargo, opté por abandonarla. La dejé atrás, a ella y a todo lo que me podía haber ofrecido. Creo que una parte de mí mismo aún me guarda rencor por lo que pasó. Hoy he vuelto... arrastrado por la añoranza de lo que ya jamás podré tener.

Noto cómo se me encienden las mejillas. No quiero despertar. No quiero que sea un simple sueño.

-Yo conozco a esa chica –respondo, tratando de aparentar normalidad-. Puedo asegurarte... que lleva años deseando que regreses, que no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un instante, y que te sigue amando con cada molécula de su corazón. Su amor por ti la ha mantenido en pie estos cuatro años –la voz empieza a temblarme de la emoción. Oh, no, por favor. Ahora no-. Para ella, quererte es... una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo, aunque... aunque... creyera que no volvería a verte... jamás. A-además... desde que te fuiste, está como aletargada. Volverte a ver ha sido para ella... será para ella... como volver a respirar.

Sasuke se gira para mirarme de nuevo, fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada sin parpadear durante un buen rato, y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Finalmente, opto por murmurar:

-Todo lo que he dicho... es cierto. Sasuke, yo...

Él me corta al darme un beso. Sus labios se pegan a los míos, ansiosos, como si hubiera estado deseándolo durante siglos. Casi sin pensarlo, reacciono devolviéndole el beso, y rodeo su cuello con los brazos. Me siento regresar a la vida.

_Estaba fuera de mí, completamente chalada._

_Y no se como decir que me has hecho revivir._

-Te quiero –murmura de manera casi inaudible al separarse de mí-. Tardé poco tiempo en darme cuenta, pero demasiado en decidirme si debía volver junto a ti. Sakura... ¿podrás perdonarme?

Noto cómo se me saltan las lágrimas. Su voz, ronca por el esfuerzo de sincerarse así, me enternece por completo.

-Llevo... demasiados años esperando tu regreso... como para arrojarte fuera de mi vida ahora –respondo. Le miro a los ojos y añado, más bajito-. No vuelvas a dejarme.

-Jamás –asegura él, sellando la promesa con otro beso.

Justo en ese momento, un diabólico sonido me taladra los oídos sin cesar.

-Oh, no, por favor...

El despertador me martiriza una vez más con su insistente sonido. Lo apago de un golpe mientras me mentalizo, con lágrimas en los ojos, de efectivamente no era más que un sueño. Un maravilloso e inolvidable sueño del que desearía no haber despertado jamás. Por ti, Sasuke... por ti, sería capaz de dormir eternamente.

La luz del sol entra a raudales por la ventana, cegándome. Voy a tientas hasta el baño, donde me lavo la cara y dejo que mis ojos se acostumbren a la claridad. Me sorprende que mamá no haya venido a darme los buenos días, como suele. Poco a poco, mi confusa mente a causa del madrugón recuerda que papá y mamá partieron de viaje al País de la Ola y que no volverán en una semana. Estupendo, gruño para mí misma.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, medio dormida, preguntándome a mí misma qué voy a desayunar. La planta baja está inundada de luz, como siempre. Sin duda hace un buen día. Entro lentamente en la cocina, mirando al suelo, aún compungida por mi sueño, cuando escucho una voz conocida:

-Traes mala cara, nadie diría que vienes de la cama. He preparado café, .¿te apetece?

Alzo lentamente la vista, asustada. No podré soportarlo otra vez, no podré... Sasuke está cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, sonriendo con malicia, como planeando sorprenderme. Lleva esa camiseta holgada de color azul que imagino que lleva el emblema de su clan en la espalda, y va sin bandana. Trago saliva. Más guapo que en mi sueño, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –Pregunto, hosca.

Él hace un gesto, divertido, señalando:

-Por la puerta, como las personas civilizadas. No ha sido muy difícil forzar la cerradura, y sigue intacta.

-¿Por qué... has venido?

-Acabo de volver a la Villa... y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme. El único plan fijo que tenía era venir a verte en primer lugar.

Su voz, mucho más atractiva que en mi sueño, acaba por desarmarme.

-¿Eres... un sueño? –Pregunto, al borde de las lágrimas.

Sasuke se levanta y se acerca a mí hasta quedar justo delante de mí y, sujetándome la barbilla, acerca lentamente sus labios a los míos y me besa con dulzura, pero poco a poco imbuye su beso de una pasión que me mantiene anclada a él. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. No quiero que se separe de mí. Sin embargo, al apartarse de mí, susurra:

-Desearía ser un sueño para dejar de hacerte daño.

-Sa... Sasuke... –no me salen las palabras.

-Hoy es un día especial. ¿Me dejarás pasarlo contigo?

Asiento con la cabeza, llorosa, y sonrío. Esta vez no es un sueño. El chico del que estoy enamorada está conmigo, estará conmigo, no importa cuánto tiempo. Hoy es un día mágico... es catorce de febrero.


End file.
